


Love is love

by JungNaomi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Complete, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: ¿El amor es amor?Hablar de los sentimientos es algo abstracto, todos lo podemos percibir de diferentes formas, pero al final, ¿qué haces cuando el amor golpea tu puerta? No hay una sola forma de amar, sino que cada historia, escribe un nuevo concepto.Ven y descubre cómo ellos aman.Serie de historias cortas en base a personajes y parejas de "Yuri!!! On Ice", participa del #YOIPrideChallenge.[COMPLETO]





	1. Chapter 1

**Año:** 2016

 **Lugar:** Barcelona

 

Las cortinas fueron sostenidas por su entrenador y ella avanzó con determinación dentro del estadio. Sus manos estaban hundidas dentro de la chaqueta rusa, mientras el sonido del ambiente era opacado por la suave música que desprendían sus auriculares inalámbricos. Pero una vez hubiera llegado a la zona más cercana al ring, elevó su mirada, viendo la flamante figura femenina ejecutando su programa libre.

Mila sonrió.

Yakov tomó con cuidado el abrigo de su pupila dejando que esta apagara y guardara los auriculares. La melodía intensa de Black Swan llegó a sus sentidos, conmemorando el elegante final de su rival.

La rusa curvó una suave sonrisa mientras una lluvia de rosas empezaba a caer alabando a la gran patinadora italiana.

 

_—¡Impecable! Una presentación envidiable de Sara Crispino.—_

_—Esta chica está peleando con uñas y dientes por ese oro, Paloma.—_

_—Sin duda alguna. Ella quedó en segunda posición en el programa corto por tan sólo un punto y cinco décimas de la rusa Mila Babicheva.—_

_—Será una final muy reñida. Dependerá de los errores que pueda cometer Babicheva.—_

Mila desprendió los protectores de sus cuchillas y se paró al borde, mientras Sara se deslizaba fuera. Por unos breves segundos sus miradas se encontraron, tan sólo un breve contacto que fue suficiente para que ambas dibujaran una mueca desafiante.

La rusa no esperó nada más, se lanzó a la pista y empezó a moverse de un lado al otro, calentando un poco más sus piernas, aprovechando esos valiosos minutos. Por su lado, Sara se aferró fuerte a su entrenador, carcajeando feliz. Estaba conforme con su rendimiento, demostrándolo en su entusiasmo y abrazando uno de los peluches que había atrapado en el hielo.

 

_—¡156.64 para Sara Crispino!—_

_—¡Mira lo feliz que está festejando con su entrenador! Con esto rompe su propia marca personal… Y creo, que… ¡Oh si! ¡El récord mundial en el programa libre! ¡Tenemos una nueva marca!—_

_—¿La medalla de oro fue sacada de los dedos de la rusa Babicheva? Lo veremos ahora, ya se encuentra en la pista.—_

Sara tomó su chaqueta junto al enorme peluche y se movió con sutileza fuera del kiss&cry, pero no abandonó el lugar por completo, sino que apoyó su espalda contra una de las paredes. Sus intensos ojos violetas vibraron con las luces del estadio, observando atentamente cómo Mila se colocaba en el centro lista para comenzar.

January Stara de George Winston dio las primeras notas y la magistral forma de patinar de la rusa salió desde el primer filo. Crispino no dejó de verla ni por un segundo, mordiendo fuerte uno de sus dedos mientras la pelirroja se preparaba y ejecutaba a la perfección su triple axel, en ese punto, no pudo hacer nada más. Chasqueó su lengua con su paladar con una leve sonrisa amarga y se movió, saliendo por una de las puertas que estaba cerca de ella. No necesitaba ver más.

Aún si la mirada de la italiana no estuviera Mila ejecutó su programa según lo planeado. Cada salto, cada transición y cada filo se marcaron como correctos, consiguiendo que el público gritara enloquecido cuando la música culminó.

 

_—¡Lo que acaba de hacer esta chica! Si creíamos que Crispino nos hizo delirar es porque aún nos faltaba ver la presentación de Babicheva… Sin duda alguna, ya sabemos de quién será la medalla de oro en esta Grand Prix en nuestra hermosa Barcelona.—_

_—¡Que final increíble! Que forma monumental de comenzar las definiciones de esta Grand Prix.—_

_—¡Totalmente de acuerdo! Mañana será la final masculina y la pista ya está ardiendo.—_

_—¡Oh! Ya está el puntaje y… ¡156.65! ¡Esto es increíble! Tan sólo un mínimo por debajo de la italiana. Sin embargo, por la sumatoria del programa corto y el programa libre… ¡La campeona es Mila Babicheva! ¡Oro para Babicheva, plata para Crispino y bronce para Kim!—_

Los dedos se movieron con suavidad sobre aquella resplandeciente medalla de plata. Su rostro se reflejaba allí, notando con claridad cómo su gesto se encontraba arrugado haciendo que sus cejas oscuras se juntaran un poco.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que Mila había ingresado al vestuario junto con su entrenador, sobresaltándose apenas cuando Yakov le anunció a su pupila que la estaría esperando con la prensa. Allí recién, los ojos grandes de Sara se encontraron con los azules de la rusa.

—Diste una gran pelea.— comentó con su tono cantarín Mila, desprendiendo su chaqueta para guardarla en su casillero.

—Oh, cállate.— espetó de inmediato la morena, moviendo su mano para tirarle uno de sus pañuelos descartables en su dirección.

Mila no lo recibió como un insulto, al contrario, se rió divertida. Tomó aquel papel que le había sido arrojado y se acercó hasta ella, inclinando su torso hasta dejar un suave beso sobre su frente.

—Sabes no te lo diría por cortesía, fuiste perfecta…—

La italiana contrajo un poco sus labios, intentando reprimir una sonrisa que tensaba en sus comisuras. Luego, tan sólo subió sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Mila para atraerla.

—¿Nunca puedes mantenerte callada?— preguntó, pero su tono no fue con reproche, sino con dulzura.

Se observaron por unos breves segundos, terminando por acercarse hasta que sus labios se tocaran en un corto beso. Sin desenfreno, sin la pasión que siempre se demostraban, en ese momento, tan sólo era un gesto que contemplaba la admiración una por la otra en la pista de patinaje. Manteniéndose juntas con sus frentes apoyadas por un rato más.

—No te acostumbres… Voy a limpiar el hielo contigo en el World.—

La frase fue desafiante, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja que no pudo contener una enorme carcajada. A partir de allí tan sólo se escucharon las quejas de Sara mientras Mila la besaba sin caso alguno.

 

**Fin…**

**Me tardé más de lo planeado, pero me siento muy orgullosa de poder participar de este evento. Soy una gran defensora de la comunidad LGBT, por lo que este es mi muy pequeño aporte.**

**Durante 9 días estaré publicando pequeños One Shot que corresponden a temáticas establecidas por el desafío. Todas están en el mismo universo y más línea que la serie, así que aunque sean historias individuales tendrán cierta conexión.**

**¡Mi primer fic yuri! Lamento muchísimo si tiene algún error, pero espero les haya gustado <3**

**¡Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente!**


	2. Parte II: Theme of King JJ

**Lugar:** Canadá.

**Año:** 2016.

La primera vez que Jean Jacques Leroy encontró atractivo a Otabek Altín algo dentro de su estómago se presionó. No era un día en particular, tampoco entendió muy bien porque lo pensó, siendo que el kazajano era compañero de pista hace meses… Pero cuando lo vio ingresar al hielo con esa mirada fría y gesto indiferente, su corazón latió en forma diferente.

—¿Pasa algo?—

Su voz era masculina y grave, pero fue como un azote en su espalda que sacó una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios el canadiense.

—¿Qué podría pasarle al rey? ¡Empecemos a calentar!—

Su mentira sonó muy obvia en sus propios labios, y por la mirada que Otabek le había dirigido, sabía que él también para él. Sin embargo no volvieron a mencionar el tema.

Los entrenamientos en el campamento en Canadá eran duros, llenos de una exigencia superior que buscaba llevarlos a un nuevo nivel. Otabek se lo tomaba con gran seriedad, mientras Jean Jacques aún estaba acostumbrándose a ello.

Después de unos minutos de calentamiento el entrenador le había indicado a cada uno los saltos que debían practicar, pero gracias a sus tormentosos pensamientos Leroy empezó con notorios fallos. Algo que rápidamente llamó la atención de los demás que conocían las grandes facultades del “rey”.

La segunda vez que cayó de su cuádruple Toe Loop se quedó tendido sobre el hielo, ya cegado por la frustración. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer berrinche cuando una mano se extendió en su dirección, capturando su mirada de inmediato. Otabek estaba allí, siendo el único que se atrevía a romper cualquier barrera de distancia con él.

—Si sigues así te van a regañar.—

Su compañero no demostraba sus emociones con palabras, pero con aquel pequeño gesto hizo que el corazón de JJ repicara con fuerza. Intentó sonreír, logrando una mueca en forma torcida, aceptó aquella mano y se incorporó de inmediato, inflando su pecho con orgullo.

—Eso no va a pasar, ahora me recuperaré y conseguiré ese nuevo cuádruple.—

Otabek no contestó a eso, tan sólo palmeó su brazo y volvió a su propio entrenamiento. Los ojos verdes lo siguieron apenas unos segundos antes de deslizarse al otro lado de la pista. Procuró tranquilizarse y bajó la dificultad de sus saltos, retomando los triples hasta que la prolijidad de sus filos le dio seguridad de que podía intentar más.

En su quinto intento recién pudo clavar el primer cuádruple de su sesión, sintiendo de a poco que la confianza volvía a él. La sonrisa que lo caracterizaba se apoderó de sus labios, pero apenas se giró notó que Otabek lo observaba, este no le dijo nada, tan sólo un mínimo gesto similar a una sonrisa en sus masculinas facciones.

Jean Jacques supo por la forma en que su estómago se contrajo con ese simple gesto, que estaba más que jodido.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y procuró seguir practicando otros elementos antes de que terminara su entrenamiento en pista. Con el circuito de la Grand Prix próximo a comenzar no podía permitirse el seguir distrayéndose.

Veinte minutos después Leroy, había recibido una fuerte regaño de parte de los entrenadores que estaban a cargo del campamento, y, aunque normalmente se hubiera quejado, aceptó su culpa sabiendo que caía la culpa en sus hombros. Intentó disculparse varias veces y al final luego de una serie de arreglos pudo marcharse.

Supuso que para esa hora los vestuarios estarían vacíos, pero le sorprendió que el mayor de su tormento estuviera aún allí.

—Beka, ¿no tenías que estudiar hoy al terminar?— preguntó JJ pasando y tirando su bolso en su casillero.

A ese punto estaba cansado de lidiar con sus propios pensamientos como para volver sobre ese mismo eje. Sin embargo, el kazajo no se había movido. Ya estaba vestido con su ropa de calle, enfundado en la chaqueta de cuero y con su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros. Los lentes oscuros no le permitían al más alto ver sus ojos, haciendo indescifrable lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

En aquel sitio, tranquilos de cualquier bullicio es que se permitió analizarlo con claridad. ¿Por qué se sentía así con él? No le atraía las facultades físicas de Otabek, es decir, si, era atractivo a cualquier persona que lo viera, pero eso no era lo que había despertado ese repiqueteo de su corazón, ¿entonces qué?

—¿Estás bien, Jean?—

Fue una pregunta tan sencilla que parecía irreal lo que acababa de producir en el canadiense. Pero fue como un clic para él, porque a pesar de los vidrios oscuros notó su gesto preocupado y sus cejas fruncidas.

De repente, allí comprendió todo.

—Un rey nunca está mal, fue tan sólo un tropiezo. — procuró decirlo con la sorna de siempre, pero apenas pudo formar una suave sonrisa.

—Hm~—

Altín lo siguió con la mirada y tras un breve silencio decidió que la mañana siguiente le insistiría. Se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro antes de volver a verlo.

—Isabella te espera hace casi una hora. Está en el hall.—

Jean no necesitó girarse para agradecerle, se apresuró sabiendo que aunque su novia era comprensiva, se había retrasado muchísimo por el regaño de los entrenadores. Sintió los pasos de Otabek alejarse mientras se colocaba encima una sudadera limpia e intentaba arreglar su oscuro cabello.

En alrededor de veinte minutos ya estaba afuera, notando la amplia sonrisa de aquella hermosa mujer. Isabella no se quejó, al contrario, le entregó una bebida caliente y un bocadillo, sabiendo que después de tanto ejercicio siempre tenía hambre.

Jean la tomó por la cintura mientras caminaban y empezó a relatarle los triunfos inexistentes de aquella sesión, recibiendo pequeños comentarios divertidos de parte de ella al descubrirlos con facilidad las mentiras. Y es que su novia lo conocía, sabía cómo hacerlo sonreír y cómo jamás soltar su mano.

—¿Estás bien, Jean?— preguntó la joven, deslizando sus dedos con ternura por su espalda.

La misma pregunta, la misma forma, dos personas que hacían que su corazón latiera en respuesta. Le sonrió en respuesta y la presionó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Porque ahora comprendía que no se trataba de cualquier cualidad física, le gustaba Otabek (¿un amor platónico, tal vez?) y amaba a Isabella, no por sus géneros, sino por lo que cada uno había construido en su vida. 

—Estoy ansioso de comer con mi princesa.—

El radiante gesto de la muchacha era suficiente para que él fuera feliz también. Pensó en Otabek, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía muy afortunado de tener a ambas personas en su vida.

 

**Fin…**

**Este es de mis one shot más extraños (?), sin embargo, estoy feliz de haberlo podido hacer. Me gusta tanto el JJxBeka como el JJxIsabella, así que pensé que sería una buena oportunidad de poder hacerlo <3 **

**Por si acaso quedó dudas, esta historia está centrada antes de los sucesos de “Yuri!!! On Ice”, me basé en el comentario que JJ y Otabek entrenaron juntos.**

**Sin más que agregar, ¡los veo mañana!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**


	3. Parte III: Agape & Eros

—No comprendo, ¿acaso no le da vergüenza?—

—Algunas personas hacen todo para ganar, y creo que él es de esa clase de gente.—

—Tks~ Pero es una vergüenza para Rusia. Digo, nuestro campeón es Viktor Nikiforov. Ahora que él está en un descanso, ¿Yurakcha tomará su lugar? No lo sé…—

—Yo tampoco comparto su estilo…—

—¿Estilo? Esto es algo más que estilo. Él no debería competir en el segmento masculino, sino en el femenino.—

Aquel último comentario ocasionó que las carcajadas retumbarán en el vestuario. Los tres atletas que se encontraban allí estaban tan concentrados en terminar de prepararse y en su propia conversación, que no notaron la presencia del joven rubio del otro lado de la puerta.

Yuri se había quedado inmóvil desde hace algunos minutos, sosteniendo firme entre sus dedos la correa de su bolso. Porque de alguna forma, no le sorprendía la opinión de sus compañeros de pista, sin embargo, algo dentro de su pecho había dolido al escucharlo. Consideró el ingresar y golpearlos, pero no lo hizo, luego de unos segundos más allí decidió que era suficiente y simplemente caminó por el pasillo hacia la pista.

Lilia dirigió su severa mirada hacia él cuando ingreso, arrugando apenas los labios al notar el humor de su pupilo.

—Yuri, llegas tarde. Estira quince minutos y a entra al hielo.—

—Ahm~—

No hubo una respuesta concreta, sin embargo, la determinación del rubio por ganar era más fuerte que cualquier desanimo que pudiera tener. Había calentado y estirado sus músculos, antes de ceñirse los patines e ingresar a la pista.

—Pondré el nuevo Programa Corto, quiero que lo hagas a la perfección, ¿entendido?— era una orden concreta de la ex bailarina.

—No es necesario que me lo diga.— murmuró, mientras patinaba hacia el centro, aunque en ningún momento pretendió ser escuchado por ella.

Su delgado cuerpo se acomodó en la posición de inicio y esperó a que la música empezara a sonar. Notando en este breve intervalo, que los patinadores que habían hablado de él ya se encontraban en la pista y lo observaban de reojo. Eso hizo que el abdomen de Yuri se comprimiera en enojo. Pero lejos de limitarlo eso encendió algo dentro de él.

Las primera notar se escucharon y empezó a moverse. El nuevo programa de esta temporada era muy diferente a Agape en música, pero buscaba explotar la flexibilidad y delicadeza de sus saltos.

Sus cuchillas hicieron crujir el hielo cuando rotó y se preparó, ejecutando con problemas en la recepción su primer salto. Supo que Lilia lo reprendería luego, porque había inconvenientes en sus transiciones también, pero la mente del rubio aún se encontraba acomodando sus propios pensamientos.

Pero entonces una imagen pasó por su cabeza justo antes de terminar. Una imagen delicada enfundada en un traje negro y brillo.

—Maldito cerdo.— murmuró para sí mismo, respirando agitadamente mientras secaba con uno de sus guantes el sudor de su frente.

—¿Qué fue eso, Yurakcha?— Lilia no era sutil en su disgusto, manteniendo esa postura imponente de brazos cruzados.

—Un desliz. De nuevo, pongan la música de nuevo.— exigió sin descanso, inmediatamente abordando de nuevo la postura para iniciar.

La entrenadora no cuestionó y presionó el botón de play. Pero en esta ocasión, el patinador desde el primer movimiento era otra persona. Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer, observándolo atentamente.

Los dedos de Yuri rozaban el hielo como una caricia en su hydroblade, para luego prepararse firme y ejecutar correctamente su primer cuádruple. La postura de su espalda, la terminación en sus posiciones y la forma en que su rostro acompañaba la interpretación lo envolvían por completo, terminando a la perfección con la última nota musical de la pieza en piano.

—Aceptable, Yuri. Toma agua y volverás a hacerlo.—

El rubio apenas podía respirar, subiendo y bajando su pecho con frenesí ante la exigencia de su programa, aún así sonrió conforme. Patinó con confianza hacia el borde para secar su nariz y beber agua, cruzándose de nuevo con aquellas miradas que estaban infundadas en prejuicios.

Pero esta vez no dolió.

En la temporada anterior Yūri había presentado un Eros que se desprendía de la concepción de masculino y femenino, siendo un agente atractivo a cualquiera que hubiera podido verlo. Y ahora comprendía que simplemente atarse a las concepciones sociales iba a levantar barreras que él no necesitaba.

Porque Yurakcha no patinaba con un género, sino que buscaba patinar hacia la perfección y la belleza plena de ese deporte.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió, porque iba a lograrlo y nadie, ni sus propios miedos, iba a impedírselo. Iba a destronar a Viktor y él iba  a convertirse en una leyenda.

 

**Fin…**

**Este capitulo fue más apuntado hacia el amor propio y la aceptación de uno mismo más que hacia otra persona.**

**Cuando vi “Yuri!!! On Ice” me gustó la forma en que manejaban el desprendimiento de género en la interpretación. Patinadores como Johnny Weir y Yuzuru Hanyu han tenido criticas del estilo que plasmé aquí (sobretodo Johnny en Sochi), por lo que quería enfocar un poco este one shot de esa manera.**

**¡Con esto vamos en el tercer capitulo de este desafío! Muchísimas gracias a los que han comentado, sobretodo a Adrianna99 <3 **

**¡Sin más que agregar nos vemos mañana!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**


	4. Parte IV: Still Alive

_“¿Se lo dirás hoy?”_

Era una pregunta sencilla, pero que llevó a Leo quedarse algunos minutos observando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Podía percibir cómo su corazón latía con fuerza, como si esas palabras hubieran calado profundamente en su interior.

Al no obtener respuesta, un nuevo mensaje de texto apareció.

_“¿Leo-kun?”_

Guang Hong normalmente era más paciente, pero estaba preocupado y no podía disimularlo. Pero ese llamado sirvió para que el estadounidense reaccionara. Estaba dispuesto a retomar la conversación, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta siendo abierta.

Su entrenadora había ingresado, agitando fuerte la mano en el aire y mostrando aquel carácter vivaz que siempre transmitía. Eso tan sólo hizo que el estómago de Leo sufriera de nervios.

-¡Quedan tan sólo dos semanas para el torneo de los Cuatro Continentes! ¡Vamos a dar todo en el entrenamiento de hoy!-

El tono de voz de la mujer estaba lleno de entusiasmo, hablando fuerte mientras conectaba su teléfono celular a los parlantes. Pero aunque normalmente Leo hubiera congeniado con ella apenas se hubieran visto, esta vez se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, presionando fuerte el teléfono contra su pecho.

-¿Leo?- inquirió la entrenadora, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada ante la falta de respuesta de él.

-Antes de entrenar, ¿puedo hablarle de algo?- preguntó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa apenas visible.

La mirada vibrante de la mayor se entrecerró a esas palabras, sintiendo un mal presentimiento. Por su lado, el joven patinador sabía que ya no podía retractarse y tan sólo podía seguir adelante. Dejó su celular luego de haber mandado un corto mensaje.

_“Lo haré ahora. ¡Deséame suerte! Te amo."_  

En China, Guang Hong, había terminado su sesión de entrenamiento hace varias horas, y desde ese momento estaba constantemente controlando su mensajería. Pero para su latente preocupación, no había recibido nada desde la tarde.

La última conexión de Leo coincidía con el mensaje que había recibido. Luego, desde allí, ni una señal siendo que por sus cálculos, a las 20 hs él ya debió regresar a su residencia.

Los nervios crecían en el interior del chino, siendo vencido cuando el reloj marcó cerca de las 22 y no había mensaje alguno de su novio. Tecleó varios mensajes, algunos mostrando sus sentimientos, otros, suponiendo el resultado de la charla, pretendían darle ánimo. Pero ninguno obtuvo respuesta.

Leo por primera vez no prestaba atención a aquel aparato, ni al sonido insistente del Kakao Talk. Sus ojos estaban hinchados  de tanto llorar, pero aunque mantuviera los parpados cerrados, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de esa mirada llena de decepción.

Su entrenadora no había pronunciado palabras hirientes, pero su mueca había sido fingida con una sonrisa y palabras de aliento que no eran reales. Él lo sabía, y haberse enfrentado a la mascara de frialdad de su entrenadora había sido tan difícil.

Porque tenían grandes planes, porque aunque los derechos homosexuales estuvieran en auge eso iba a comprometer gravemente su carrera, porque él dejaría de ser un patinador para ser señalado como un atleta gay… y todos sus esfuerzos (y los de ella) hubieran sido en vano.

Dolía haberla decepcionado, dolía haber herido en cierta forma a quien consideraba como su madre. 

Un sollozo golpeó su garganta y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así…?

 

**FIN…**

**Un ligero LeoJi que se centró más en el precioso Leo <3 Es triste, lo sé, pero quería enfrentarlo desde otra perspectiva. Sé que muchas veces no es necesario las palabras o algún gesto para que duela, muchas veces, las personas sufren porque siente que han decepcionado a otras a pesar que no tienen porque sentirse culpables. **

**Este one shot está basado en Adam Rippon, que afronto un gran bom mediático justo antes de las Olimpiadas debido a su homosexualidad.**

**¡Cuarta historia! Vamos que llegaré a completarlo HAHA, ¡nos leemos mañana!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

 

 


	5. Parte V: Toxic

Japón era un país del cual Chris nunca se aburriría. Los shows de patinaje y el cariño del público era difícil de equiparar con otros sitios. Por ello, a pesar de que se encontrara trabajando, sentía que estaba en unas pequeñas vacaciones por el país nipón.  

Ese día ya habían terminado, y luego de un modesto banquete de parte de los organizaciones del Fantasy On Ice, había regresado a su habitación de hotel. Un baño caliente había sido necesario para relajar sus músculos, y una vez se hubiera sentido a gusto salió con una bata ciñéndose a su cuerpo.

Estaba secando su cabello rubio cuando notó que la luz del cuarto estaba encendida. Sin dudar, sonrió sabiendo de quien se trataba.

—Pensé llegarías más tarde.— comentó con su característico tono bajo y seductor.

Pero apenas hubiera llegado hasta esa zona sus ojos se abrieron un poco sorprendidos. Allí, en frente del gran ventanal y la cama, se encontraba una pequeña mesa para dos, con un mantel oscuro, dos velas de color rojizo y suculentos platillos que impregnaron el ambiente de un delicioso aroma.

Chris elevó apenas una de sus cejas, haciendo que Masumi sonriera.

—Te esperaba, gatito.— exclamó el ex patinador, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

El sueco emitió una pequeña risa entre sus labios, aceptando esa invitación mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

—Cariño, deberías haberme advertido así me vestía apropiadamente. Aunque… Siento que no tiene sentido si nos sacaremos la ropa pronto.— musitó al final con un tono jocoso, guiñando uno de sus ojos.

Masumi no reprimió una carcajada y guió a su novio a la silla, sentándose en frente de él luego de haber servido una modesta copa de vino.

—Debiste venir al show de hoy. Yuri fallí en su cuádruple loop y parecía que iba a quebrar el hielo de sus berrinches.— comentó en forma casual el suizo, empezando a degustar la comida.

—Me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo... Pero la Federación me entretuvo más de lo planeado. Igual estaré en los show de Kobe y Osaka.— el tono de voz del japonés era suave, siempre manteniendo aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

Chris asintió a su comentario, moviendo la copa entre sus dedos.

—De alguna forma la temporada baja me recarga las energías a pesar de tener que hacer muchos shows.—

—Es porque no estás pensando en ganarle a Viktor o a Yūri-senshu.— comentó el castaño, volviendo sus ojos a él con una mueca divertida.

—¿Lo crees?— preguntó infantilmente Chris, haciendo un puchero. –Puede ser, aunque creo que influye mucho que podemos tomarnos más tiempo para nosotros.—

Los dedos largos de Giacometti trazaron un camino por la muñeca del japonés, acariciando allí lentamente.

—Me gusta acompañarte, cariño…—

—Me gustaría que hicieras más que acompañarme… ¿Realmente no deseas volver al hielo? Piénsalo, podríamos patinar algo juntos…—

No era la primera vez que Chris mencionaba algo así, y es que al ex patinador se le hacía tan complicado el negarse a algo que le pidieran esos intensos ojos verdes. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba centrado en corresponder aquella caricia en su mano.

—Te seguiré en lo que me pidas…—

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los delgados labios del suizo era un deleite para Masumi, que sin poder reprimirse deslizó la yema de sus dedos por uno de los dedos en concreto.

—¿Sabes? Un anillo se vería bien aquí.— comentó distraído, volviendo su mirada hacia abajo.

Chris lo imitó, soltando una pequeña risa.

—Sin duda alguna, por eso deberías pedirme matrimonio.— bromeó Chris, torciendo apenas sus labios.

Pero aquella pequeña jugarreta quedó en el aire cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su novio, notando la seriedad en ellos. Por unos segundos no supo como respirar, porque Masumi lo había soltado con suavidad para extraer del saco de su traje una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color negro.

El cuarto quedó en silencio.

Chris sintió vértigo y una felicidad extrema presionando su abdomen, haciendo que se mordiera con fuerza el labio inferior. Sin duda alguna debió vestirse para esa ocasión.

**FIN…**

**Hasta ahora estuve publicando sin reparo y no me di cuenta que no venía explicando algunas cosas que tal vez no se comprendían del ambiente del patinaje (lol) perdón, si tienen alguna duda, por favor díganme e iré aclarando.**

**¡Amé escribir esto! Tuve tan poco de esta hermosa pareja en la serie que necesito saber más de Masumi. ¿Cómo hace para convivir con alguien tan explosivo como Chris?**

**Este one shot ya fue más rebozado de azúcar <3 espero que lo hayan disfrutado igual. **

**¡Nos leemos mañana!**


	6. Parte VI: Pirozhki

Los pesados dedos de Nikolai Plisetsky se movían lentamente, frotando su mentón en un gesto pensativo. Estaba solo en su pequeña casa, sentado en la mecedora sin darse cuenta que su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana. Observaba los copos de nieve caer, pero lejos de pensar en el frío clima, su mente estaba atrapada en una gran duda.

Había recogido esa mañana del aeropuerto a su nieto. Yurakcha no había tenido reparo en abrazarlo y mientras que lo llevaba al estadio lo había escuchado hablar.

Nikolai había criado a Yurakcha desde que había dado sus primeros pasos en el hielo. Lo conocía a la perfección, sabía lo testarudo que podía ser, también, cómo su peculiar carácter le dificultaba la relación con sus pares. Por lo que se vio sorprendido ante el entusiasmo que demostraba el rubio.

No obvio detalle sobre su visita a las aguas termales, ni tampoco dejó de lado su fascinación por la comida japonesa. Pero ante los ojos sabios del anciano, podía notar que había algo más. Porque los ojos cielo brillaban con una esplendida sonrisa contando cosas triviales.

—¿Japón te cambió tanto, mi pequeño Yurakcha?— preguntó al aire.

Una sonrisa se trazó lentamente sus labios, antes de incorporarse con cuidado y negar con su cabeza. Porque si podía hacer algo que detonara el sentimiento de felicidad en Yuri, él estaba dispuesto a consentirlo.

Tomó entre sus manos el viejo teléfono de cable y marcó de memoria un número en especial, esperando hasta que una voz del otro lado le respondió.

—Buenas tardes, Dimitri, soy yo, Nikolai. Quería pedirte un favor...— habló con su voz profunda, pero lleno de tranquilidad. —¿Sabes cocinar comida japonesa? Necesito hacer un pirozhki con katsudon...—

**FINAL**

**Muy corto, lo sé, pero era todo lo que deseaba abarcar en este one shot. Aquí no hay pareja establecida, pero se puede tomar como un YuuYu indirecto o un gran cariño (escondido) de Yurio hacia Yuuri.**

**Sin más que agregar, espero les haya gustado <3**

**¡Nos leemos mañana!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**


	7. Parte VII: Please Don't

La suave luz que entraba por el ventanal delineaba la delicada figura de Yūri envuelto en aquel traje blanco. Phichit no pudo evitar sonreír, presionando varias veces el botón de su teléfono móvil capturando distintas imágenes. Porque su mejor amigo se veía resplandeciente con su cabello hacia atrás y el sonrojo pintando sus mejillas.

—¡Te queda increíble, Yūri!—

Ante el halago el japonés no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada, sonriendo apenado mientras se miraba en el espejo que contenía la sala. Estaba nervioso, y eso se notaba en la forma que sus dedos se deslizaban por la solapa del traje, acomodando una y otra vez la elegante tela.

—¿No es mucho? Yo—...— tartamudeó, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque su amigo se había acercado.

—Estás perfecto, Yūri. Todo va a salir bien.—

La forma suave en que Phichit hablaba se combinó con su tacto sobre el hombro de Katsuki, transmitiéndole algo de paz en medio de esa marea de emociones.

—Gracias por estar conmigo...— murmuró con suavidad viendo directo a sus ojos.

El tailandés le correspondió a la suave sonrisa, pero luego se permitió el apreciarlo unos cuantos segundos en silencio. Sus labios se separaron para pronunciar unas palabras, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta siendo abierta.

—¿Yūri?—

Mari se asomó, indicandole a su hermano que necesitaban ultimar unos detalles en la otra sala. El menor de los Katsuki se disculpó con su amigo y salió algo torpe. Phichit le aseguró que no había problema, y justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara pudo observar a la familia del japonés del otro lado.

Estando allí, sin nadie cerca, la mascara que portaba Phichit Chulanont podía bajarse. La sonrisa se borró lentamente mientras su mano presionaba fuerte su teléfono móvil. Su mirada se dirigió breve a la fotografía que había tomado, sintiendo como cada latido era doloroso cuando lo veía. 

—Debes sonreír.— se dijo a sí mismo, elevando su cabeza tan sólo para observar aquel modesto ramo de rosas blancas que estaban sobre la mesa. –Todo terminara rápido y mañana dolerá menos.—

El susurro se perdió en la habitación, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Yūri notó el gesto extraño en Phichit aunque este hubiera vuelto a sonreír.

—¿Phichit?— lo llamó con cuidado.

El moreno se negaba a ser descubierto, porque su mejor amigo no tenía que cargar con el peso de sus sentimientos. Con su ánimo de siempre tomó el ramo de rosas de la mesa y se acercaba a Yūri.

—Viktor está esperando. Es hora de que vayas, Yūri.—

El japonés recibió el ramo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los de su mejor amigo. Algo, dentro de él, le decía que preguntara una vez más qué sucedía. Pero las palabras no llegaron a concretarse, ya que Hiroko Katsuki había ingresado.

—Ya es hora, Yūri.—

Ese anuncio fue el definitivo. Los nerviosismos atacaron una vez más al patinador japonés, temblando irremediablemente. Phichit al notarlo sonrió divertido, tomando con cariño su mano para darle confianza y ser él quien lo guiara fuera de la habitación.

La felicidad de Yūri no estaba a su lado, eso lo sabía bien, pero al menos, cuidaría esa sonrisa de todos, inclusive, de él mismo.

**Fin...**

**Okay, este si me dolió hacerlo. Phichit es uno de mis personajes favoritos y no quisiera que jamás se viera triste :c**

**Este one shot está basado en la canción Please Don't de K.Will. Si no lo conocen les sugiero que pongan el mv y lo disfruten (o lloren como yo hahaha)**

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos mañana ¡Ya quedan sólo dos!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**


	8. Parte VIII: Boggie

La vida de un patinador no era extensa. Cuando las lesiones y la edad empezaban a hacerse presentes los deportistas sabían que el punto final de las competencias se volvía una realidad. Por ello, cuando Minami culminó su carrera ya tenía un plan establecido. Habían sido muchos años en campeonatos por todo el mundo y ahora, le tocaba ser quien guiara a las futuras promesas en el patinaje artístico.

Pero, ni en sus sueños más locos, pensó que su debut como entrenador sería de la mano de la próxima leyenda.

La delgada figura de su pupilo se movía en el centro de la pista, elevando su pierna para cambiar la posición dentro del spin mientras la música seguía sonando. La canción con un magnifico son de piano se acoplaba a la coreografía que le había preparado Minami, haciendo que no pudiera despegar su mirada de él.

Concluyó apenas unos segundos después y el entrenador elevó su mano, indicando que debían pasarlo una vez más. Su pupilo no tuvo reparo alguno, asintiendo con su cabeza y colocándose de inmediato en posición de inicio.

Minami presionó play una vez más y la melodía se escuchó por el estadio que tenían solo para ellos dos. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en la eficacia de la ejecución que no escucharon como una de las puertas había sido abierta, ni cómo un hombre se apoyaba en una de las barras de contención, mirando la presentación con una sonrisa amplia.

—Cuida el filo en tu Triple Axel.—

Siendo tan sólo un niño, Minami había descuidado mucho los filos de sus saltos y no deseaba que su pupilo hiciera lo mismo. Por ello le marcó de inmediato al notar un salto erróneo. La observación se escuchó por encima de la música y el patinador asintió, deslizándose con mayor velocidad hacia uno de los laterales. Se preparó con cuidado y ejecutó su triple flip.

La sonrisa en los labios del rubio se hizo notoria. Estaba seguro iba a ser un gran rival para los patinadores más grandes.

—Mejoró mucho.— mencionó el intruso.

Minami se sobresaltó al escucharlo y de inmediato se giró a ver a la persona que estaba cerca de él. Yūri Katsuki le devolvió una sonrisa con sus comisuras ligeramente arrugadas por la edad. No hubo más palabras entre ellos, tan sólo el mayor posó un dedo sobre sus propios labios indicándole que no hiciera ruido.

El entrenador no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sintiendo ahora una tensión más profunda en su espalda. Porque no importaba los años que hubieran pasado y lo cercano que fuera ahora a su ídolo, siempre la presencia de Yūri lo cohibía.

—¡No saltes cerca de la barra!— gritó apenas volvió su mirada al frente.

Unos segundos más hasta que la canción terminó, y con ello, la delgada figura del patinador caía rendido contra el hielo, respirando agitado y cansado. Minami se sentía de la misma forma por más que ni estuviera patinando.

—Veo que ambos están nerviosos.— Yūri se atrevió a comentar sonriendo divertido.

Su voz fue un detonante para el atleta más joven, haciendo que su mirada tormenta se centrara en él y un rubor contundente pintara sus mejillas.

—¡Papá! ¡Les dije que ninguno podía venir a verme!—

La rabieta que estaba armando ahora el niño era divertido a los ojos de su progenitor, pero Minami sabía que debía intervenir. Sacó los protectores de sus cuchillas y se deslizó dentro del hielo buscando volver a obtener la atención de su pupilo. Pero este, aunque pretendiera mirarlo, constantemente dirigía su mirada a Yūri, como si así lograra que este se fuera.

—Tus padres estarán en tu debut… Sobretodo Viktor, así que la presencia de Yūri no debería ser un problema— le reprochó con sutileza, palmeando suavemente la espalda del patinador.

—¡Pero no lo quería ahora!— reprochó infantilmente, deslizándose una vez más para alejarse de los dos mayores.

Minami sonrió sin poder evitarlo, porque sí, deseaba dedicar su vida al patinaje artístico y ser entrenador era caminar uno de sus sueños. Pero ni en sus más grandes delirios pensó en que sería el encargado de Sasha Nikiforov Katsuki, la próxima leyenda viviente. ¿Se sentía celoso? Tal vez, su lado competitivo aún latía, pero estaba seguro que cuando Sasha se elevara con su primer oro, estaría llorando del orgullo junto a Viktor y a Yūri.

****FIN…** **

****CASI NO LLEGUÉ. Fue un día bastante largo y pesado, pero aún no es medianoche así que no voy a dejar que me venzan.** **

****¡Aquí el penúltimo capitulo! Si, al fin algo de Victuuri aunque aún ni apareció Viktor (?), pero me encantó el poder hacer a Minami como entrenador del hijo de este hermoso par.** **

****¿Ya están listos para el final? Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, votos y corazones <3 ¡Nos leemos mañana!** **

****Sayounara Bye Bye** **


	9. Love is Love

Le pesaban los ojos y sentía que el cansancio de los últimos días al fin le pasaba factura. Pero también, era consciente de que su despertador ya había sonado hace varios minutos. Se acurrucó un poco contra la almohada y vencido, empezó abrir sus ojos. Su vista era borrosa, por lo que no tardó en acomodar los lentes sobre su nariz mientras se enderezaba en la cama. Las colchas cayeron hasta su cintura, dejando que el sol que se filtraba por la ventana golpeara con gentileza su piel desnuda.

La noche anterior había llovido y los últimos días de primavera se esfumaban. Pero desde su posición, podía ver cómo afuera corría un poco de viento y el clima cálido los abrazaba sin rastro de nubes.

Parecía que iba a ser un buen día.

Tenía que preparar el desayuno y, tal vez, podría escaparse por un par de horas. Su modesto itinerario lo conformaba, haciendo que se recostara por unos segundos más en el lecho. La suave fragancia que desprendían las sábanas era reconfortante.

—Yūri~—

La voz adormecida de Viktor llamó su atención, haciendo que girara a verlo del otro lado de la cama. El cuerpo desnudo del ruso apenas era cubierto por las sábanas, mientras el cabello platinado caía por la almohada y sus ojos tormenta apenas estaban abiertos. Un paisaje único que hizo que la punta de la nariz de Yūri se sonrojara.

—No te levantes.—

A pesar de su edad y de la sensualidad que desprendía, Viktor se comportaba como un niño. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de su esposo, atrayéndolo para pegarlo contra su pecho. Y es que el japonés no tenía planes de negarse, le sonrió deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por su blanquecina piel.

—No me iré. Aquí estoy siempre, amor.—

La sonrisa en los delgados labios de Nikiforv fue amplia, mirándolo a los ojos antes de acercarse a presionar en suaves besos su cuello. Yūri apoyó sus manos sobre la amplia espalda, cerrando los parpados ante esa sensación abrasadora.

Durante la noche anterior se habían vuelto uno muchas veces. La espalda de Viktor estaba adornada con las uñas de Yūri, mientras que en los glúteos del japonés se marcaban mordidas. Se habían amado hasta caer rendidos del cansancio, sin embargo, los ojos chocolates observaban con deseo y cariño al hombre que lo besaba. No importaba cuantas veces sucediera, ellos siempre buscarían fundirse en sus pieles.

—Viktor... espera.— apenas era un murmullo agitado de su voz, consiguiendo un quejido de parte de su esposo. –Sasha ya debe estar despierto... Sabes que si no nos ve en el desayuno vendrá a buscarnos.—

—Pero Yu~ri.— soltó en un quejido lastimero, haciendo sus labios en un puchero. –Sasha ya puede saber que queremos un hermano para él.— intentó sonar serio, pero el tono jocoso envolvía sus palabras, riendo un poco.

—Sabes que no... Anda, pronto será su primera competencia y no puede llegar tarde.— murmuró golpeando sin fuerza el hombro ajeno.

Nikiforv sabía que tenía razón, pero no iba a admitirlo. Se inclinó a morder en el hombro del japonés antes de incorporarse de la cama. Sin pudor alguno caminó desnudo por la habitación, dirigiéndose al baño.

En la cama, Yūri se giró un poco abrazando la almohada que aún estaba impregnada del aroma del ruso, sonriendo un poco más. Ya no eran unos niños, pero sin importar las arrugas aglomeradas en sus ojos, eran una familia feliz.

—¿Tantos años han pasado?— musitó para sí mismo, dirigiendo sus ojos a ver como la alianza brillaba imponente en su dedo.

Una calida sensación embriagó su pecho, haciendo que sonriera mientras se movía de la cama. Aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de que su hijo fuera a buscarlo y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo. Con ese pensamiento ingresó al baño, sonriendo al encontrar sus labios con los de su esposo debajo de la ducha.

Porque estando juntos habían aprendido a escribir una historia juntos. Habían luchado contra los prejuicios, habían madurado con sus errores, se habían convertido leyendas en el patinaje artístico y habían trazado su propio futuro sosteniéndose de la mano.

Eso se llamaba  **amor** , y ese amor, era la **vida**  que Yūri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov deseaban.

**FIN...**

**Cuando empecé a publicar este fic no esperaba coincidir con esta fecha tan importante. Hoy es el día Internacional de la diversidad sexual, exactamente el motivo por el cual anhelaba hacer esta serie de One Shot. ¡Que mejor forma de festejarlo con el último capitulo!**

**El reto era hacer una historia que abarque cada uno de estos tópicos:**

**♡ Día 1 — Gay / Lesbian**

**♡ Día 2 — Bisexual / Pansexual**

**♡ Día 3 — Trans / Gender Fluid**

**♡ Día 4 — Coming out (Salida del clóset)**

**♡ Día 5 — Compromiso / Boda**

**♡ Día 6 — Parejas homoparentales**

**♡ Día 7 — Aliados**

**♡ Día 8 — Íconos LGBT+**

**♡ Día 9 — Love is Love (tu definición del amor)**

**Mi idea se basó en ocupar a todos los personajes de Yuri!!! On Ice y dejar a mi OTP (victuuri) para el final. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se comprendió que todo seguía el mismo universo por más que el orden no era cronológico?**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y desde ya, agradezco a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer. Si desean dejar un comentario o critica, los estaré esperando.**

**Sin más que agregar, muchísimas gracias por todo. Ahora retomaré mi actividad normal con mis otras historias.**

**¡Recuerde! El amor es amor, jamás se avergüencen de ello.**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**


End file.
